Hero's of the World
by Deamiel
Summary: Shouto was the first to believe in Izuku. They both promised to make it into UA and there they are. But many trials stand in their way as they both struggle to see the bigger picture in their lives. Soon they find themselves relying on each other to get through everything until they could never do anything apart. Tododeku
1. Chapter 1

Izuku peeped out from the confines of his blanket, the silvery rays of the moon lit up his room full of All Might's figures and cast multiple heroically posed shadows across his wall. Stealthily as a nine-year-old could manage he crept out his red and blue blanket, the colours adorned by his most admired superhero, and felt under his bed. Pulling out a small backpack he had filled it with snacks, a blanket, some bandages (in case his Katsuki got too friendly with his quirk) and a water bottle. He was set.

Removing his pyjamas he donned a dark blue shirt and over it, a red sweater, a pair of black jeans, his socks with All Might's smile sewn into it and his red wellington boots he had bought especially because of All Might's face being on the side with a thumbs up and an infectious warm smile.

Wearing the same infectious smile as his hero he pulled on his green raincoat and grabbed his backpack only to walked solemnly towards his figurine collection.

"Mission to help Kac-chan catch the swamp monster and save the people has been accepted," Izuku whispered with a grave tone. But took in a deep breath and allowed a smile to flourish on his lips while now speaking in a deeper tone, " _It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"_ and he laughed lightly like his hero and saluted the figurine with pride and resolve. Then crumpled slightly.

"I'm going now All Might, even without a Quirk I will stand by Kac-chan's side!" Izuku fisted his hand and nodded to his hero and turned away promptly and tiptoed across his room into the hallway. It was way past midnight and his mother had already gone to bed but he didn't trust himself to just walk normally in case he woke his mother.

Sweating bullets and freezing over everytime the stairs creaked when he stepped on them, Izuku somehow managed to get downstairs. Unlocking the front door with the spare keys he saw his mother once hide under the flower vase in the kitchen he locked the door behind him and ran to the stairs of the building complex.

It was raining profoundly with the roads overflowing with water snaking into the drains along the edges of the road. Running as fast as his little legs could carry him he came across the hidden gap in the fence behind the thick brush of the plants. Slowly easing his way through the bushes and into the gap in the fence he started to sprint to the place he and his friends met regularly.

The wind was howling in his ears and whipped him mercilessly with water pellets while he tried to hide his head under the hood of his raincoat. The ground squelched as he ran through the muddy mess but he didn't stop to even catch his breath. Last time he was late Kac-chan had called him 'useless' and everyone had laughed and agreed without hesitating. 'The same won't happen today Kac-chan' promised Izuku in his head.

Coming upon the site of their meet-ups Izuku frowned when he found it soul-less and scouted around of his friends.

"I came Kac-chan!" He shouted over the thundering of the clouds hanging over him, "Where are you!" Izuku felt his throat become raw with the amount of shouting but he pressed on with determination. "You can stop hiding now! I know you are there and waiting to jump me!" Still, nothing happened. He heard the rustling of the forestry around him as branches of leaves were beaten around cruelly by the wind which seemed to blow in every direction.

"Please, Kac-chan I'm really scared! You told me you would be here don't mess with me." Izuku's voice broke as tears streamed down his wet face. His heart broke and ached more with every second with a deep grumbling shook him out his stupor.

The clouds above seemed to darken quickly as lightning flashed before Izuku's eyes. He was scared to the point his whole body was trembling violently as the chill of the night speared into him. Grasping at his coat he jumped as another menacing roar tore through him.

Not knowing what to do his legs seemed to have moved on there own when trying to escape the sounds. His vision now blurry from the raindrops and his lungs burning from the chilly air as his legs ran through the muddy undergrowth. He didn't know where he was going but his mind was only set on finding his friend.

'I'm sure Kac-chan was bored and went deeper into the forest to scare me! Kac-chan is counting on me!' Was all Izuku could believe in. He couldn't imagine his friend abandoning him or lying about coming out this dangerous night.

Without warning his legs slipped. The world tilted quickly as Izuku inhaled suddenly at the loss of ground. Tumbling perilously down a steep muddy cliff into the vigorously churning river below, Izuku felt him impending doom.

"Stop!" A voice screamed as Izuku's back crashed into something solid and frigid to the touch. With eyes screwed shut Izuku gasped as if to stop his head from spinning and mind to collect itself. 'Kac-chan?' Izuku wondered when he opened his eyes slowly and rubbed out the mud from his face.

"Are you okay!?" The voice shouted. It was more gentle and full of concern unlike Kac-chan's way of speaking. Izuku wondered who his saviour was until he looks down and noticed a large block of ice he seemed to have landed on, his back still sore from the uncontrollable plummet he had taken.

"I'm okay!" Izuku shouted back albeit more concerned with the drop underneath him. With the flash of lightning, the block of ice seemed to tilt as it was losing its hold on the muddy landslide the cliff edge had become. "It's falling! The ice is falling!" Izuku wailed, his tears now running fast as his impending doom approached once more.

"Hurry!" Izuku looked up and saw thick unevenly spaced out spikes of ice grow like a precarious staircase. Izuku stepped back slightly and felt the ice beneath him shake unsteadily. Running into a jump he felt the air from his lungs escape as the hardness of the ice hit him right in the stomach. Behind him, the previous platform of ice seemed to have given up and toppled into the turbulent river.

"Don't stop!" Feeling his current platform shake Izuku wasted no time in scrambling onto the thick frosty spike and repeating the run and jump. His stomach was most likely bruised from all the action and his arms and nails red from having to scramble onto the spike.

Reaching the near top of the cliff he saw an arm extend towards him. "Grab it quick!" Without hesitation, he reached out and felt a sharp tug as he was dragged out from his death.

Gasping for air Izuku collapsed onto the ground, his arm still linked with his saviour. His stomach hurt, his nails were bleeding, his arms raw from the cold of the ice and his body littered with varying degrees of cuts. It hurt all over, even when he was breathing harshly from the exertion.

"What were you thinking!" He heard a scream from next to him as he was pulled by his arm. "Jumping into the ravine like that? Are you trying to kill yourself!" Izuku felt tears burst from his eyes as his body shook as the situation set in.

"I could have died...I could have died!" Izuku repeated as his heart seemed to stop at the mere notion of death.

"Yes, you could have!" Izuku snapped up and blinked away the tears. The other boy was thin, clad in only a hospital gown and a pair of converse at his feet. His skin was ghostly pale while half his head was plastered with white hair while the other half was plastered with red hair. Opposing eyes bored into him, one steel grey seemed to burn him with the scathing gaze while the other a tundra blue froze his very core.

"Thank you." Izuku spoke softly but the close distance between them meant he was clearly heard, "I would have died. Thank you really." The other boy's eyebrows which were crumpled in fury seemed to untangle as his lips twitched upwards into a small delicate smile.

"Let's get away from this place." The other boy muttered and stood and held out his hand to Izuku. "I don't want you to run into any more ravines." Izuku nodded numbly and clasped onto his left hand. It was warm, no more than warm it was hot. Izuku tightened his grip as he pressed into the arm for the warm. When glancing at his companion Izuku immediately pulled away, though the boy did not allow their hands to separate.

"Sorry! You are just really warm and it is really cold an-" Izuku stuttered through his explanation when the other boy simply shook his head.

"I don't mind. Come closer." Izuku nodded numbly and edged his way closer to the taller boy unknowingly holding his hand as a hostage while absorbing as much warmth as he could. "Where do we go now?" The boy muttered.

"I know a place!" Izuku immediately responded enthusiastically.

"Shouldn't we try to get out this place?" Izuku shook his head, his soft curls spraying water everywhere.

"It is too dark and I can't see the way out with all the rain. I say we wait it out in a dry place." The other boy nodded and allowed Izuku to lead them to the safe place he was talking about.

"Do you come here a lot?" The boy questioned. The silence uncomfortable to them.

"Yeah, I come here with Kac-chan a the time after school," Izuku answered promptly. His voice light and airy all of a sudden even with the rain battering down on them.

"Kac-chan?"Izuku turned to the boy and smiled with pride.

"He is my best friend with the most amazing quirk. He can make an explosion with his hands and it looks like fireworks in his hands!" The other boy nodded but frowned.

"Why are you here now then?" Izuku swallowed nervously and trembled.

"Kac-chan said we were all going to meet here tonight and defeat the swamp monster in these woods. But I guess there was a change of plans because they weren't there." Izuku laughed nervously and the other boy could feel Izuku shake through the hand link.

"Did you think that this 'Kac-chan'," the other boy seemed to twist his face as if he ate something sour when he spoke the nickname, "was lying to you."

"Never!" Izuku responded without a second thought, "Sure Kac-chan is mean and says horrible things to me! But Kac-chan still keeps me around." The other boy had a sneaky suspicion that this 'Kac-chan' was not a very nice person if he led Izuku out on such a terrible night. But hearing Izuku's undying faith in this 'Kac-chan' could only mean two things. 'This boy is either very bad at knowing when he is made fun of or he is the most loyal person I have ever met' was all he was thinking.

"Oh no!" Izuku exclaimed while relinquishing his hold on the other boy and pulling away slightly to face him. "I don't even know your name and I'm taking you to my secret place!" Once again the other boy was stumped, this should not be their priority now but he went along with it just to get to that dry haven.

"Todoroki Shouto and you?" Shouto pointed asked pulling Izuku under the shelter of a large tree.

Izuku smiled and pointed to himself. "My name is Midoriya Izuku and I'm going to be a great hero like All Might!" Shouto blinked in confusion and let a delicate smile replace his previously stern face.

"All Might huh?" Shouto grabbed onto Izuku's hand and allowed himself to be led once more.

"Yep! He is the number one hero who saves everyone with a smile! I want to be just like him when I grow up." Shouto noticed how the other boy's moss green eyes seemed to shimmer like emeralds with dignity and determination. He had never met someone who openly wanted to be like the number one hero since most did not believe they could do it.

"Because he smiles?" Shouto couldn't help but ask. Izuku nodded ferociously in Shouto's direction as the shimmer in his eyes seemed to brighten even more.

"Because in the face of fear he wears a smile!" Izuku quoted an interviewer who seemed to compose All Might's strength into one sentence. His voice full of conviction as he did not waver over the howling of the wind whipping around them.

Shouto nodded, he too remembers how his mother and he used to watch all of All Might's ventures on the television. That was before his mother was sent to the hospital but he didn't like to think about that.

Suddenly Shouto noticed they were walking uphill and the inclination was getting steeper quickly. He hoped they were reaching their destination soon.

"Here we are!" Izuku pulled Shouto towards an ancient Sugi tree which towered over them all while protecting the two from the heavy rain. Shouto had to admit it was a great spot as the earth beneath them was dry and the air was still versus the spinning chaos it was outside.

"Come on! This way." Izuku pulled Shouto excitedly. They trekked around behind the tree and came across a refuge in the tree. It seemed to have been carved many years ago considering the moss which now had scaled into the cavity.

"This is amazing." Shouto found himself commenting with his mouth hanging open. Izuku seemed to be pleased with the wide mouth response and pulled Shouto closer to the bark near the edge of the cavity.

"Look here!" Izuku slowly turned Shouto around and seemed to hold his excitement in by biting his lip. Izuku watched carefully as Shouto's eyebrows lift and mouth open as he took in a deep breath. Behind the tree was a wide overview of the city below. Even in the rain and thundering weather streetlights and building lights dotted the ground in front of them. It was a breathtaking sight to see the little dots of light move like ants in traffic, the glittering light seemed to mesmerise Shouto immediately.

"It is better when there are stars but this is for saving me so thank you!" Izuku gripped onto Shouto's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"It is beautiful!" Shouto muttered. Izuku smiled and tugged the boy away from the view and pulled him into the cavity of the tree. The moss and dry leaves made a comfortable floor and with the boys huddled so close together they shared the warmth.

"You are wet." Shouto pointed out. Izuku blushed in embarrassment and quickly exited the hideout to remove his raincoat. Beating all the water droplets from his coat he decided to use it as a makeshift blanket over the moss and leaves.

"Can't have our clothes get even dirtier. I know my mom is going to be angry at what I did to my clothes." Izuku mumbled next to Shouto.

Both boys removed their shoes and placed them near the entrance of the hideout. Both sat in silence not knowing what to say or do.

"You know-" Izuku started but was interrupted by a deep rumbling. Shouto seemed to know where it came from since his cheeks immediately flushed red.

"Apologies I didn't eat dinner so I am hungry." Izuku smiled and waved off the apology and opened his backpack.

"It's okay! I have some snacks. Oh! And a blanket." Shouto raised a careful eyebrow as Izuku seemed to pull out multiple chip packets, rice crackers, chocolate flavoured with green tea mochi and more. Shouto looked at Izuku like he was God sent.

"Midoriya." Izuku looked up and panicked when he saw Shouto's eyes become watery rings.

"Huh! Todoroki-kun! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Shouto grabbed Izuku's hands and continued.

"Midoriya, you really didn't want to kill yourself did you?" Izuku froze and then pulled his hand away and pushed Shouto away lightly.

"Todoroki-kun! You meanie, I told you I was here to find Kac-chan and I didn't want to die." Shouto leaned across Izuku and grabbed the green tea flavoured Pocky.

"I believe you," Shouto mumbled as he munched on the pocky stick. "Midoriya." Izuku sighed and looked up from his backpack with a sigh and panicked once more when he saw Shouto's watery eyes.

"Todoroki-kun! What happened now!?" Shouto pressed his lips together and shuffled closer to Izuku. Izuku frowned not knowing how to handle the situation when he felt something heavy on his shoulder. Shouto had leant into Izuku and said nothing.

"Stop shaking." Izuku stilled and kept his back rigid as a rod as he felt Shouto lean in more. "I have never been close to another person...You are really warm Midoriya." Izuku was screaming in his mind unsure of what to do as a heavy blush had set in.

"Of course I'm warm! You are so close Todoroki-kun!" Izuku stuttered out.

"Next time don't ever go out on your own even if this 'Kac-chan' tells you to." Shouto firmly ordered.

"Why?" Izuku couldn't help but answer.

"I won't be there next time to save you." Shouto frowned when his voice became harsh.

Izuku stilled and something seemed to break as his back became relaxed. Hesitating slightly Izuku leant onto Shouto's head. Shouto's left side was so warm that Izuku could feel his clothes become dry.

"Ne, Todoroki-kun what quirk do you have? Does it was to do with your left side being really warm?" Shouto stiffened and Izuku frowned when the boy pulled away.

"My left side is disgusting." The other boy spat out.

"But why!?" Izuku gripped onto Shouto's left side but the boy pulled out his grasp.

"My mother hated it so much that she tried to get rid of it." Shouto pulled up the red side of his hair to reveal a scar. It was scorching red around his blue eye making Izuku wonder how he never saw it.

"Todoroki-kun! Does it hurt? We need to get you to the hospital!" Izuku was scrambling to get out the tree when Shouto pulled him back.

"I just came from the hospital," Shouto muttered. "It's all my father's fault! He never loved her but he kept her and hurt her." Izuku didn't understand what Shouto was saving but the aching in his heart showed it was not a good thing.

"Who is your father?" Izuku dared to ask.

" _Endeavor_ ." Izuku gasped.

"The _Endeavor_ !" Shouto nodded numbly.

"Where is your mother now?" Izuku wondered.

"He put her in the hospital. I won't be ever able to see her." Izuku shook his head at Shouto.

"I'm sure you can visit her." Shouto jerked up and his right arm clamped onto Izuku as he felt some ice form.

"I will never be able to see her! I have become just like him, something she hates." Izuku felt Shouto's hand squeeze harder and all Izuku could do was try and pry Shouto's hand off him.

"Please Todoroki-kun! It hurts." Izuku's voice laced with pain brought Shouto out his anger fueled action and Shouto released Izuku only to notice how frost had climbed up the curious boy's arm.

With his left hand, Shouto gently hovered it close to Izuku, not wanting to touch the boy who seemed to fear him. The heat from Shouto's hand melted the ice and warmed his clothes but Izuku still stayed away from him. Shouto watched as Izuku didn't stray close to him and felt the ache in his heart return.

"I'm sorry." Shouto somehow lets out. Izuku stared meaningfully as if contemplating if Shouto was meaning it but seemed to give in. Moving closer to his left side Izuku hesitantly leans in.

"I don't understand what happened Todoroki-kun. If it makes you feel any better I am quirkless." Shouto stiffened as the honesty. "When I was small everyone got there quirks sooner or later but I never got mine. When we went to the doctor and he said I should give up. That I could never become a hero." Izuku's tears were running free now and they fell off Shouto's gown but the boy was too absorbed by Izuku's life that he did not notice.

"I want to be a hero." Shouto heard Izuku mumble but it didn't hold the same conviction that he knew Izuku was capable of instead it seemed like a wail of desperation to the higher-ups.

"Ne, Todoroki-kun do you think I can do it?" Izuku pulled away and rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a notebook with the number 3 on it. Flipping through the pages Shouto recognised some of the heroes he had seen in news reports. All had been expertly drawn in full costume with their quirk's analysed to the tee with pros and cons. Shouto's mouth ran dry when he felt Izuku's eyes zero in on him.

Shouto sat there for a few moments not knowing what to say. "I don't know Midoriya. But we can make a promise." Shouto turned to fully face Izuku.

"We will both aim for UA and get into the same class." Izuku saw Shouto rise his hand and pull out his pinky finger but Izuku did not move.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Shouto asked, "I was sure I saw some girls from my class do it to make promises." Izuku shook his head and smiled lightly. Shouto could see the sparkle return to the eyes of his companion.

"It's just that no one ever said I could do it." Izuku held out his pinky and locked it with Shouto's

"With this, I promise to make it to UA!" With that Izuku and Shouto shared the blanket, food and stories.

* * *

Please do comment and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"And can you sign here sir." Endeavour was around about ready to burn the pile of papers he was signing for the last hour, sometimes even waiting for doctors confirmation before being allowed to go onto the next page of the document. After everything that had happened today, he was ready to drown in some strong sake, even if he wasn't a drinker.

"And that will be it, sir." Endeavour handed back the clipboard and pen to the assistant. "Your wife has sustained second-degree burns on her right arm and partially on her chest area. Whereas your son received third-degree burns from his left eye area to his left temple." Endeavour nodded though only unconsciously considering it was already information he knew.

"Todoroki-san is in room 67 whereas your son is in the room 68. Both are in the east wing." Endeavour nodded and left the woman by the reception before she could utter another word.

His feet made quick work of the stairs and edged to the room and paused. His hand hovering by the door handle but just noticed how his hand was shaking, his heart was fast and his head was light with raging thoughts which left no time for rest. He had no idea what kind of face he was wearing but the other passers-by who caught his eyes by accident seemed to lose some colour and snap back to look away.

He left Shouto to his wife for four days of the week and the other three were spent with him. This was an arrangement he was content with so far until today's incident. Three days spent to harden Shouto into Endeavour's perfect hero while the other four were spent to appease the agreement Endeavour made when marrying Shouto's mother.

It was all out of convenience, but Endeavour made sure not to seem like he was forcing Shouto's mother into the marriage. He needed her to be willing to take care of his reputation and future offspring she would give him. However, the pressure of upholding the Todoroki name was getting to her. Sure she made a few mistakes along the way and Endeavour had reprimanded her and taught her the ropes of manoeuvring through society, how to act at interviews, what to say at parties and so on.

Overall the choice of choosing her as his wife was a good one.

But today says the opposite.

Pressing his fingers into his temple where a headache was growing he inched to the door and slide it open. Inside Rei, his wife was having the last of his bandage tied up around her arm. The doctor sidestepped the moment Endeavour entered the room and reached for the clipboard with all of Rei's details. The doctor purposely deflected Endeavour's hard gaze by speaking with his head down into the clipboard.

"Your wife has sustained second-degree burns on her right arm and partially on her chest area. Nurse Mikami has applied some ointment which Todoroki-san needs to reapply three times a day to reduce the chances of infection and rashes from occurring, the tube of cream will be provided once every two weeks until the end of the month when I will look over the injuries once again." The doctor paused to flip through some pages for his clipboard to find something specific as his eyes seemed to hastily skim the pages.

Endeavour took this time to regard his wife with his sharp cerulean beady eyes. His wife, however, was facing away from him seemed to be immune to the oppressive stare her husband to be giving her. She was in a sterile artic blue hospital gown tied up with strings on the back, she just seemed so bare and vulnerable with her back hunched her form still as a statue as if void of any life.

Watching her now reminded him of the time he took her to a party for the annual hero summit meeting where everyone of importance came to celebrate a year of peace. That time she wore a pastel blue chiffon A-line dress with an off-shoulder neckline embellished with opal which glistened mint greens and tundra blues. She was stunning.

That was the first time Endeavour had stopped looking at her as a stepping stone. The first time he held her hand, gazed deeply into her misty yet alluring eyes, complimented her pearly white hair which was in a simple twisted side braid, noticed her delicate smile which reached her eyes and how her hips swayed lightly as she sashayed around the room like a butterfly fluttering from flower to flower. The first time he led her to his bed.

For Endeavour the colour suited her well even if she was wrapped in bandages with skin a sickly white. Contemplating about her so deeply he didn't notice a Nurse enter the room and place a tube of cream by the dresser of his wife's bed. The doctor seemed to have collected his thoughts and continued his assessment.

"On her right temple, she has sustained a moderate contusion for which an ice pack will be provided by a Nurse Mikami until the swelling and discolouration decreases." The doctor pointed to the Nurse who had just entered and Endeavour only regarded her with a side glance while she seemed to fall into a full bow, "If the pain is too much to handle non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) will be given at intervals depending on if she chooses to take ibuprofen, diclofenac or naproxen." The Doctor ended and pushed his glasses back as if to push down the nervousness in his voice.

"Do you have any questions for me?" The Doctor asked but Rei seemed to remind frozen in time while Endeavour crumpled his eyebrows.

"Leave us." With that, the Doctor and the Nurse stepped out of the room.

Endeavour didn't move and just watched his wife but she seemed to be lost in another place. Taking the chair from the side he seated himself in front of the bed facing her rigid form.

"Why did you do this Rei?" Endeavour's voice was soft, tired and drifted through the air like a ghost. He hung his head low not facing her.

"Do what?" Her voice equally tired however held an inquisitive tone. Endeavour's head snapped upward and gritted his teeth as Rei ignored him further.

"Rei you hurt Shouto. That same Shouto you fought against me keep him from training." Endeavour could feel his voice hardening and his flames rising to the surface of his skin. But Rei remained muted to his accusations.

"I would never hurt my son." She whispered, her voice cold and unforgiving.

"Then why did I find Shouto with boiling water on his face? You were the only one with him Rei." This made Rei turn to Endeavour, her silver eyes boring holes him his being.

"That was not the Shouto I raised. Every time he would come back from that forsaken house he seemed similar to you in every single way. You think I don't see it?" Rei questioned back hotly with eyes blazing and hands balled into fists as the temperature of the room dropped below humane standards.

"You look at me like I was a mistake. Like a burden, you wished you could throw away." Endeavour blinked with his eyes wide as an owl's while his brain whirled like a storm trying to remember when he felt like that. "His left side." Rei continued but this time if looks could burn Endeavour was roasting in the pits of hell. "I hate it."

"How could you say that Rei," Endeavour questioned darkly.

"Ever since Shouto was born and his quirk manifested you became obsessed. You wouldn't look at Fuyumi and Natsuo anymore but paraded around Shouto like he was your only child. You stopped coming to family dinner, talking to your other children, coming to parent meetings for Fuyumi and Natsuo, even being in the same room as us and everyone thinks that I did something to make you angry but I didn't do anything. I didn't! I know I didn't. I made sure to keep the place clean, feed the children, smile at the camera and only look at you when surrounded by other men." Rei had started to ramble and Endeavour started to find it hard to understand what his wife was saying.

"But when Shouto came back with bruises and cuts you crossed a line Enji. Every time Shouto came back hurt I knew it I had to do something. My Shouto was getting hurt because of you but when I stopped Shouto from going to your house you came after him. You took my baby and changed him. Changed him into someone he is not. Someone like you Enji." Enji furrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't understand Rei. I'm trying to push Shouto to limit so he might have a future. A brighter future than mine! I'm trying to make sure he survives in this world full of heroes and villains. You think that this world is sunshine and rainbows? Well, it is not. People will try to hurt him and he has to learn to protect himself! If he doesn't start now I don't want to be the one to pick up the pieces." Enji roared.

"You don't think I don't know what you are doing? You are trying to train a five-year-old. An innocent soul who doesn't even have to worry about money, scandals or villans. You are trying to ruin my baby and I won't allow you." Rei pushed aside the blanket and was ready to stand.

Enji moved forward off his chair and held onto her thin frame breaking through her misconception. "Rei you aren't going anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Rei froze and her voice was hollow of any emotion as her hands which gripped Enji's arms tightened painfully.

"You are staying here where you can't hurt him," Enji answered softly into her hair, "Until I'm sure you are well again."

"Hurt him? Hurt him! That is rich coming from you Enji. And what you are doing is better I guess?" Enji shook his head as Rei's anger was shaking her entire frame. She pulled her hands away and started to hit her fists against his hard muscular chest. Enji allowed it as he heard her sob and sniffle until she tired and leaned against his chest.

"I only want what is best for him and you go and ruin that. You've changed Rei." Enji whispered to himself and pulled up his hand to move through her soft hair.

"Know that Enji." Rei seemed to gain control of her body but her eyes were watering as tears spilt down her cheeks. "That you made me that way."

Enji jerked forward to pull Rei towards him, however, his wife tore away at the last moment and only allowed his fingers to feel her hair slipping from his grasp. She crawled to the other end of the bed and faced away from him as a violent mixture of rage and sadness racked her body with only herself to comfort.

"Rei I-" Enji started but the door to her room was opened abruptly and Enji was turned to glare at the newcomer but was surprised to see a different Doctor. His face pale and eyes searching the room wildly until they met with Endeavour'd form.

"Endeavour-sama please help us!" And with that Endeavour could only give his wife a second glance before his feet automatically took off after the panicking doctor. The man seemed to lead Enji to the men's toilet to reveal the entirety of the stalls completely sealed closed by a haphazard wall of ice.

"Endeavour-sama a man is trapped on the other side!" And Enji didn't have to hear anymore as his arms caught fire and he pushed his hands onto the wall of ice without a second thought.

"Nurse Yoshinawa please get heat packs and a thermal blanket as quick as you can!" The doctor shouted to the Nurse who was attracted to the noise and sudden rise in temperature.

Enji made quick work of the ice, it was not that cold or strong compared to his wife's abilities and he opened all the stalls one by one. When he came to the second last one he ripped the door open and it fell off the hinges but inside he found a quivering figure huddled in the corner.

The figure had balled itself and was shaking like a leaf in harsh winds. When Enji reached out to pull the man out of the freezing temperature and to the Doctor he met the figures eyes. They were blown open in relief and horror. When Enji was putting the figure onto the floor the man shook his head and gripped at Enji's shirt in a vice-like hold.

"En-Endea-Endea!" He was desperately trying to spit the words out but his tongue would not listen to his brain and all that came out was a stutter of intangible syllables.

"Calm down," Enji tried to push the man to the doctor so he could be treated but the man shook his head vigorously as if possessed.

"So-Son! Yo-Your So-son!" Enji halted as the man seemed to have Enji's full attention at the mere inclination of Shouto. "Ro-Room!" Enji threw the man into the Doctor's hands and lunged out the toilet and into the room adjacent to Rei's.

Slamming the door open he saw the room bare of his son and the churning grey sky outside thundering with a merciless downpour was invading the room from the open window, which had a strange icy block at the foot of it. Bounding to the window he pushed his head out, the wind whipped against his head and howled into his ears but all he could hear was the pounding of his heart as blood rushed by his ear. He inhaled sharply at the sight of a downward formation of ice which had the appearance of a slide to the ground outside the hospital.

Enji didn't know fear like any other until now.

⫸ **》》** ⬤ **》》** ❃ ❃ **《《** ⬤ **《《⫷**

Shouto muttered under his breath. His head was aching and his body felt like it was not his. Blinking his eyes open he hissed painfully at the explosion of light his eyes came in contact with. Groaning as he attempted to lift his hand to shield from the light he noticed how his left eye wouldn't open no matter how much he tried.

Rolling his head to the side he noticed he wasn't at home, it was not like his father's or mother's house. Breathing in through his mouth he noticed how white the room was, the weird strange machinery near his bed and the strange texture of the clothes he was wearing.

Twitching his fingers and soon pulling his arm near to himself he lent on one side and pushed upwards with his forearm. His other hand came to his aid as he rolled his hips to pull his legs out the heavy blanket which had covered his entire frame. Huffing at the exertion, Shouto frowned at how the room seemed to be tilting, his head was light as a feather and rolled dangerously to either side and nearly pulling him off the bed onto the cold floor. Gritting his teeth he screwed his eyes shut to try and stop his vision from swaying side to side like he was a sea.

Opening his eyes once more his vision seemed to have stabilised so he pushed off the bed and stumbled onto the floor, nearly faceplanting onto the dustless tiles. Freezing as if once again ground himself he then stood up from his bent form into an unstable tower. His feet were bare and his head was ringing but he floundered to the door and slide it open slowly.

He was at the hospital. Why? He could not remember.

"Rei you hurt Shouto." That was his father's voice! He sounded very fierce and his voice had a bitter edge. Shouto gasped and stumbled to the door in front of his room. He knew his father was very violent in his lessons to teach Shouto how to defend himself. But he never saw his father touch his mother.

"That was not the Shouto I raised. Every time he would come back from that forsaken house he seemed similar to you in every single way. You think I don't see it?" That was his mother! Shouto felt his heart tighten at his mother's voice. It was cold and unforgiving just like that day. Just like that day. That day? Today!

Shouto slapped his hands onto his face and patted it firmly as if to find something. And indeed he found something papery yet soft twirled around his temple and his left eye. His left eye! His mother...Hot water...His left eye.

"You look at me like I was a mistake. Like a burden, you wished you could throw away." He heard his mother but this time his right eye started to water and fat tears streaked down his cheek. He never knew his mother felt that way.

"His left side." Shouto hiccuped and slowed his breathing to better hear his mother, "I hate it." Shouto felt his heart stop. His lungs wouldn't work to take in the air. His eye swimming with tears making his vision a white mess. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Shouto gasped in lungfuls of air and quickly wiped his right eye to hide his misery. Turing around he gave a quivering smile to the man who questioned him. His eyes not working properly so he couldn't make out the man but he still replied with a stammer.

"I wa-wanted to g-go to the t-to-toilet!" He quickly scrambled for a lie so he wouldn't have to go into the room with his parents.

"Well, that is this way if you follow me." Shouto gave a final longing look at the door seperating him from his parents and followed the man who patiently waited for Shouto to fall into step beside him.

The man was kind and led him to the toilets and stood in front of the stalls. "Here we are. Just finish up here and then I can take you back to your room." Shouto nodded numbly and walked into a random stall, not actually caring which one.

Locking the door behind him, he pulled down the toilet seat and sat down, his world was shaking at his feet. His mother hated him. Hated him so much that she poured boiling water on him. Shouto couldn't imagine why! Surely he did everything his mother told him to do. He never complained, only the odd time he wanted to watch All Might's interview instead of helping her with the dishes or laundry but his mother never scolded him for it. So he couldn't imagine the reason.

'His left side,' his mother's voice boomed in his head. Shouto placed his left hand on his left eye and felt a shiver rake through his whole being. His mother hated him. Because of his left side. Left side. His father's side.

His father.

His father was the reason his mother hated him. Shouto felt his hands ball up into fierce fists of pure rage.

"Are you done there?" Shouto nearly falls off the toilet seat when the door to his stall shook.

"Nearly!" Shouto called out. He had to lose this man. He had to leave this hospital. He had to run away.

Turning around Shouto quickly opened the toilet seat and used his right hand to freeze the water in the toilet. He opened the door and wore a clueless yet frighted look.

"Sensei, there is something in the toilet." The man frowned and allowed Shouto to leave the stall before entering it himself. Shouto watched as the man inspected the toilet and carefully closed the door to the stall. Without thinking Shouto felt ice expand and spread from his right hand over all the stalls and up to the ceiling trapping the man from all sides into the stall.

"Need to get out!" Shouto left the man, not hearing the estranged screaming behind him of the man who he had trapped. Running out of the toilets he rushed to the stairs but froze on his descent as he heard the grating chatter of two overly excited nurses.

"I heard Endeavour-sama is here!" One commented passionately.

The other nodded insistently and replied with equal fervour, "Apparently something happened to his wife and she was burnt badly." Shouto only heard that much before he exited on the floor he was on and ran to his room to not be seen in the hallway.

His heart was hammering against his small chest and all he could remember was the word 'burnt'. He knew he lost conscience the moment the hot water touched him. He blacked out after that event. That means his father was behind this.

He knew his father never touched his mother is any violent fashion but hearing the nurse he wasn't so sure. Now he knew he definitely had to leave.

He surveyed the room he had been settled in and tried to find a means of escape. The stairs were off limits considering anyone could see him and if he made it to the last floor unseen then he was bound to be seen by the receptionist. So when he saw the window he knew it was his ticket out. He wasn't going to his father. Not after what he did to his mother.

Using his ice he formed a staircase to the window pulled it open. The wind came hitting his face with full force as the sky was mixing into a hideous black and grey mixture. Not caring about the weather Shouto pulled his leg forward and slowed his breathing down.

It was now or never.

So he lept.

The first strike of thunder roared supreme.

 **Sorry for the late update everyone! I have been looking forward to writing Enji's and Rei's story and how Shouto came to meet Izuku. I know in the anime that Enji was said to be abusing Rei but to be honest if I was a hero number 2 a scandal about domestic abuse would most likely ruin my career. So I made it that Rei broke under the pressure of expectations and psychological pressure from her family and her children and the pressure she puts on herself.**

 **But yes please do comment and tell me what you think! Lots of love to all the people! I have read the comments and I am happy that you love my writing and how cute Izuku and Shouto are.**


End file.
